Various versions of floor mops are commonly available for the variety of cleaning needs in both commercial and domestic consumer environments. For example, cotton string floor dust mops are commonly seen cleaning the dust and debris from school and public building hallways. One problem with such cotton string dust mops is that the dirt and debris can build up in the cotton substrate. Such mop heads need to be regularly cleaned or replaced. Cleaning or replacing the substrate can be cumbersome and may result in significant added cost to the user.
In response to the problems of such cotton string mops, various dust mops are readily available for commercial and consumer home use that utilize disposable cleaning substrates applied to the mop head. The disposable cleaning substrate is most commonly wrapped across the floor-contacting surface of such mop heads and both of the substrate's free ends are clamped, grasped or otherwise attached to the upper surface of the mop head. Such disposable substrates also need to be regularly replaced as the substrate become soiled in use, however the substrate is easier to replace than the cotton string substrate of commercial dust mops. The use of disposable cleaning substrates also allows the user to utilize different types of cleaning substrate materials, wet substrates, substrates incorporating cleaning solutions, and the like. All such various types of disposable substrates may be configured for use with a single mop head.
However, one inconvenience experienced by users is the collection of mops that is required to meet the varied cleaning needs the user encounters. To meet the various cleaning needs of the users, commercial and domestic dust mops are available with mop heads varying from about 6 inches (152 mm) to about 48 inches (1.2 m) in width, and all widths within such range. Generally, each dust mop head is fitted with its own handle. A user with a collection of various mop widths will often have a closet, cabinet, maintenance cart or wall rack cluttered with a collection of such mops and their associated handles.
Another issue with the collection of mop heads of various widths is the disposable cleaning substrate. Typically, the disposable cleaning substrates used with such mops are delivered to the user in a sheet format; each sheet cut to the dimensions required for a single, specific mop head. Thus, each mop head width will require its own supply of disposable cleaning substrate made specific for the particular head width. The collection of disposable cleaning substrates becomes magnified if different types of cleaning substrates are also desired for each particular mop head width.